Cell Expansion Systems (CESs) may be used to expand and differentiate a variety of cell types that may be used for both research and therapeutic purposes. As one example, T cell therapies (e.g., autologous T cell therapies) are an emerging technology for treatment of numerous diseases. T cells that are genetically engineered and expanded ex vivo, e.g., may show promise for treatment of some leukemias (e.g., B cell) and other cancers. Currently, expansion of T cells may occur in bag systems or systems that are not fully automated and are also not functionally closed.
Embodiments have been made in light of these and other considerations. However, the relatively specific problems discussed above do not limit the applicability of the embodiments of the present disclosure.